Ōmiya
Ōmiya Shashin-yōhin K.K. (近江屋写真用品株式会社) is a Japanese company. It was already active in 1921, and its address at the time was Honjo-ku Matsuzaka-chō 2–7 in Tokyo (東京市本所区松坂町二ノ七). Advertisement in September 1921. Ōmiya has been the owner of the "Hansa" (ハンザ) brand name for many years, and was already using it in 1932. Advertisement in June 1932, p.A10, showing a Hansa enlarger. It sold some cameras under that name in the 1930s and 1940s, the best known being the Hansa Canon. Dechert, p.34. In 2004, a company called Hansa K.K. (ハンザ株式会社) was detached from Ōmiya, and today (2008) it manufactures photo accessories, among which are tripod heads and an extensive range of lens adapters. Cameras Distributed cameras 120 film * Hansa Semi Rollette (4.5×6 folder, 1936–7) * Hansa Rollette Ref (4.5×6 pseudo TLR, 1936–7) * Kadera (4.5×6 folder, 1939) Attribution: , p.335. * Bonny Six I and II (6×6 folder, 1941–2) 127 film * Bonny Four (4×4, 1941–2) 35mm film * Hansa Canon * Hansa Jupiter (1948–9) Cameras sold as authorized dealer * Romax (6×6) (1942) Camera accessories * Hansa electrical exposure meter (made in Germany, same as the Amato), sold ¥45 in 1936 Column in November 1936, p.861. * Hansa rangefinder, sold ¥15 in 1939 Column on p.22 of , December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.56 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Correct Super Flash Synchronizer, flashgun synchronized by an external cable release, sold for ¥20 in 1939, jointly distributed by Ōmiya and by Konishiroku Advertisement on p.1 of , December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.35 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Hansa flashgun Advertisements on the third cover of , April 20, 1948, reproduced on p.85 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku, and on p.11 of , January 10, 1951, reproduced on p.97 of the same. * Hansa tripod Advertisement on p.6 of , January 10, 1951, reproduced on p.92 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Hansa roll holder * Hansa self-timer (at least one model was supplied by Kobayashi Seiki, which sold the same device under its own Kopil brand) Takeda, pp.110–1 of no.53. Films, papers and enlargers In the early 1930s, Ōmiya was the distributor of the film and paper made by Asahi Shashin Kōgyō, and imported the British Apem film. It also sold the Hansa enlargers. Notes Bibliography Original documents * . Advertisements by Ōmiya Shashin-yōhin: ** September 1921, no page number; ** February 1922, no page number; ** February 1949, p.2. * . Advertisements by Ōmiya Shashin-yōhin: ** February 1930, pp.A5 and A10; ** June 1932, pp.A9 and A10. * November 1936. "Atarashii kikai to zairyō" (新しい機械と材料, New equipment and machinery). P.861. * ** advertisement on p.36, corresponding to p.2 of the December 15, 1939 issue; ** column on p.56, corresponding to p.22 of the December 15, 1939 issue; ** advertisement on p.85, corresponding to the third cover of the April 20, 1948 issue; ** advertisements on pp.92 and 97, corresponding to pp.6 and 11 of the January 10, 1951 issue. Recent sources * Items 54, 182–3, 698. * P.34. * Takeda Shigeru (武田茂). "Serufutaimā korekushon" (セルフタイマーコレクション, Self-timer collection). Pp.110–1. (On the Hansa self-timer.) Links In Japanese: * Brief history page in the Hansa official website In Chinese: * Hansa Canon at www.ccc2000.net Oomiya